Tempest
Tempest is a Japanese boy band under Hello! Project Fantasy. It was made on May 28, 2015. They are the little brothers to boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, because of this, one of their members, will be a co-current member for them. All the members are former Fantasy Kenshuusei. They were formed with 8 members. On August 1st they have all officially graduated from the program. Instead of being referred to as Generations, they are referred to as Chapters Members Current Members Former Members Member Tenure # Jang Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Oharu Nagisa, Nakanishi Kiru, and Wang Zuri are at May 28, 2015 - Present # Satoshi Riku is at 2 Years, 7 Months, 3 Days # Xiu Lin, Uchimura Naoko, Shinji Katoya, Yamamoto Matthew are at July 2, 2016 - Present # Lee Junghyung and Naito Kojiro are at October 24, 2016 - Present # Oh Jaehwa is at: June 15, 2017 - Present # Hiraga Sadatake is are: 1 Year, 1 Month, 4 Days # Choi Junghee is at: 8 Months, 18 Days # Kidoguchi Ryuhei, Kim Dawon, Lee Kyungbi, Matsuko Hiroya, Xuixi Meiqui, Taikyokuken Kiichi are at September 15, 2018 - Present History 2015 On May 28th, the group was formed with Choi Junghee, Jang Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Satoshi Riku, Oharu Nagise, Hiraga Sadatake, Nakanishi Kiru, and Wang Zuri. They will release their indie single sometime in June. with Junghee being their co-current member. On July 1st, it was revealed that after their last indie single in August they will be having a major debut. It was revealed that all the members that are part of the Kenshuusei will graduate from the program on August 1st, and will release their last indie single on August 12th. 2016 On February 10, it was announced that Hiraga Sadatake will graduate from the group and Hello! Project Fantasy on July 2nd, to focus on his studies to become a doctor, after his graduation, he will be going on hiatus until he finishes his schooling. On February 15, Choi Junghee also went into early mandatory service back in South Korea. This caused Junghee to have left the group. On March 12, it was announced that Tempest will be adding 4 members on July 2 to help the members get over the loss of the recent members that left. On July 2, Hiraga Sadatake graduated from the group and Jang Taeyoon appointed Mason Grace Sub-Admiral of the group. On July 2, Fantasy Rookies Shinji Katoya, Uchimura Naoko, and Yamamoto Matthew, and Fantasy Kenshuusei member Xiu Lin were added as the second chapter. On October 24, it was announced that Mason Grace will be going on a hiatus to practice for his University Exams. It will conclude on April 2, 2017. On October 25, they added two members as members of the third chapter. On November 1, it was announced that the group will be on a temporary hiatus due to not having all the members being able to perform for 2017. As such, all the remaining members will be split into two sub-units, Tempest Junior and Tempest Flow. Both sub-units will debut on January 1, 2017. 2017 On January 12, it was announced that when Mason Grace comes back to the group they will rush into preparations for a new single. With him coming back in April the single is rumored to be in June/July. On April 22, it was announced that Tempest will be adding a member to the group on June 15, 2017. On May 1, it was announced that Satoshi Riku will graduate from the group on December 31, 2017. He decided to graduate in order to focus on his future plans of getting a steady job when he is older. On June 15, a new member was announced, Fantasy Rookies Oh Jeahwa was announced as the sole 4th chapter member. He was picked selectively through a secret audition in which Satoshi Riku picked him as a new member. On September 26, it was announced that the group will be holding 5th Generation auditions starting in January. The audition will only be for male trainees that are in either SECRET Trainees Group, Fantasy Kenshuusei, Fantasy Rookies or from Fantasy Mini. On October 28, it was revealed by an insider that Tempest would be releasing a March single. They along with several other groups upcoming 2018 singles were also revealed. On December 31, Satoshi Riku graduated from the group. 2018 On January 14, the group confirmed the release of their upcomnig March single. Along with it, it will also be coupled with the groups first mini album. On January 17, management confirmed that Oharu Nagisa, Xiu Lin, Uchimura Naoko, Shinji Katoya would be going on a hiatus to prepare for their up coming university entrance exams. They won't be participating in any single events until April. On January 26, Jang Taeyoon informed the fans that no one would be graduating from the group this year. On March 8, during one of the groups single events for their newest single, Jang Taeyoon announced they are currently preparing for their summer single, another triple A-side in which one of the singles takes place being filmed in an outdoor location. Jang Taeyoon also announced that this would be the first single in which the composition, lyrics and cherography were made by the group and no outside scources. On March 20, it was announced that Oharu Nagisa, Xiu lin, Uchimura Naoko and Shinji Katoya would be maknig their return to the group on March 31. On May 2, Oharu Nagisa announed on his vLive that he would be graduating in Winter of 2019. He had decided that he will be graduating to presue a solo career. On May 7, Jang Taeyoon announced that they would be adding new members on September 30 of this year. He said that around 4 to 6 members will be adding, depending on the ammount of talent is seen during the auditions. They will debut with the group on the groups 9th single set for release in December. On July 25, it was announced that they have selected the new members that will be joining the group, and are reported that they have started filiming their December single as of last weekend. On August 31, it was revealed that the new members will be shown September 15, during a vLive. On September 15, 6 new members joined the group as members of the 5th Chapter. The generation consists of: Fantasy Rookies: Kidoguchi Ryuhei, Kim Dawon and Lee Kyungbi. Fantasy Kenshuusei: Xuixi Meiqui, and Fantasy Mini: Matsuko Hiroya and Takikokuen Kiichi. Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Completion Albums Indies Singles Major Singles Single Count Mentor System In the group, when a new member/s join they are assigned an older member to help them intergrate themselves in the group. The mentors are only mentors for two years. The mentorship program is a way to help new members better intergrate into the group without any problems. Once a member graduates, if they were a mentor to another member, that member will be given those past members lines. Mentor To 1st Chapter Members *'Choi Junghee' -> Mentor to all 1st Chapter Members (2015-2016) Mentor To 2nd Chapter Members *'Jang Taeyoon' -> Xiu Lin '(2016-2018) *'Mason Grace -> Uchimura Naoko '(2016-2018) *'Oharu Nagisa -> Shinji Katoya '(2016-2018) *'Wang Zuri -> Yamamoto Matthew '(2016-2018) Mentor To 3rd Chapter Members *'Mason Grace -> Lee Junghyung '(2016-2018) *'Nakanishi Kiru -> Naito Kojiro '(2016-2018) Mentor To 4th Chapter Members *'Oharu Nagisa -> Oh Jaehwa '(2017-Present) Mentor to 5th Chapter Members * '''Uchimura Naoko '-> 'Kidoguchi Ryuhei '(2018-Present) * 'Shinji Katoya '-> 'Kim Dawon '(2018-Present) * 'Lee Junghyung '-> 'Lee Kyungbi '(2018-Present) * 'Mason Grace '-> 'Matsuko Hiroya '(2018-Present) * 'Jang Taeyoon '-> 'Xuixi Meiqui '(2018-Present) * 'Wang Zuri '-> 'Taikyokuken Kiichi '(2018-Present) Events 1st Generation Events (2015-Present) *2016.05.28 1ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Last Chance!~ *2017.05.28 1ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~Run with Us~ *2018.05.28 1ki Third Birthday Anniversary Event ~Our Birthday~ 2nd Generation Events (2016-Present) *2017.07.02 2ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~1 Whole Year~ *2018.07.02 2ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~2 Whole Years~ 3rd Generation Events (2016-Present) *2017.10.24 3ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Junghyung and Kojiro~ *2018.10.24 3ki Second Birthday Anniversary Event ~Kokiro and Junghyung~ 4th Generation Events (2017-Present) * 2018.06.15 4ki First Birthday Anniversary Event ~Jaehwa Extravaganza~ Ace Member Status While the group can have multipule members who can be centers or face of the group, the group is only able to have on ace member. So far the group has only had one ace. # '''Oharu Nagisa (1st Chapter): May 28, 2015 - Present Concerts Headlining Tours #- 2017.12.31 Tempest Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~1st Storm~ SATOSHI RIKU Sotsugyou Special #- 2018.12.01 Tempest Concert Tour 2018 Aki ~Game Changer~ One Day Concerts #2016.07.02 Tempest ~Hiraga Sadatake~ Graduation Event Sub Units * Tempest Junior (2016-Present) ** Nakanishi Kiru (2016-Present) ** Wang Zuri (2016-Present) ** Shinji Katoya (2016-Present) ** Yamamoto Matthew (2016-Present) ** Lee Junghyung (2016-Present) ** Naito Kojiro (2016-Present) * Tempest Flow (2016-Present) ** Jang Taeyoon (2016-Present) ** Mason Grace (2016-Present) ** Satoshi Riku (2016-2017) ** Oharu Nagisa (2016-Present) ** Xiu Lin (2016-Present) ** Uchimura Naoko (2016-Present) ** Oh Jaehwa (2017-Present) Member Line Ups Total Sales Count